


One More Day

by lilolecasserole



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Oneshot, Other, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolecasserole/pseuds/lilolecasserole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The siren felt a smile upon her face, slender digits tracing along the boat's edge for just a moment before she backed away, deciding to join them in their singing. "Can't you hear those gels a-calling? One more day? Oh, can't you hear that capstan pawling? Only one more day!" Waters, once peaceful, had now thrashed and swirled wildly as the siren's voice came along ever so sweetly. Most crew members, by now, were captivated. Very slowly, it was as if there were a spirit seeping through their bodies, intoxicating them with every second it was allowed access. Only one member of the crew was unaffected, and he wasn't truly a member at all; Shinri Kishitani, the 4 year old son of the Captain. He'd fallen in love instantly, and his passion was nothing like that of the others'.  His was real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsnotlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotlove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Yakuza of the Caribbean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788137) by [itsnotlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotlove/pseuds/itsnotlove). 



_Loneliness._

It was all a siren knew, despite her beautiful voice and appearance. Ashen tail coiling around the plants of her home, her folded arms over the flat rocks just barely surfacing over the water proving a comfortable pillow for her soft skin to rest on. Often it was she contemplated loneliness, correlating directly to how often it was loneliness consumed her. She thought of little else, other than identity, perhaps, or the ships that passed by on occasion. Didn't they know this was her territory? Were they unaware of the dangers in entering a Siren's home?

Perhaps not. After all, not even she was at first.

It started one isolated night, when the waves were still and all seemed peaceful. She enjoyed these times, as rarely as they ever changed. At the moment she existed, and no other entity seemed to. She scarcely allowed herself time to sit on the rocks and observe the horizon that humans knew so well; the sky, the clouds, the stars, the moon... unfiltered and unencumbered. How old must she have been at the time, to see her very first pirate ship pass through? Her mother had been with her at first, to shield her from them, to protect her, to make sure that not one of them had seen her, nor her it.

But her mother hadn't come back for so long, the lonely siren was beginning to forget about her.

The ship was most definitely a pirate ship, she knew it! They were singing those shanties and all- They didn't have those dreadful things she'd found in shipwrecks previously, such as guns or swords. No, they didn't have much of that at all. In fact, they seemed to have much more equipment than anything, things that, upon close examination, she would frown at. They were attempting to capture samples of the world around her, and she just plain didn't like that. It was _her_ world after all! The boat stopped- yes, honestly stopped- right in front of her! The men on board hadn't even seen her!

In fact, the crew had the gall to take those pieces of equipment, attach them to rope, and toss them down into the water! Oh, she would show them. They would regret this! She dove down, piercing eyes tracing the rope- She was utterly _furious._ Whether to fill those stupid compartments with pebbles or cut them off completely, she didn't know! But then, the crewmen began to sing a shanty; it was one she'd remembered, one her mother sang to her once during a thunderstorm. She poked her head out of the water, charcoal lips parting slightly.

_Only one day more, my Johnny  
One more day?  
Oh, rock and roll me over,  
Only one more day!  
  
Oh, don't you hear the old man roaring?  
One more day?  
Oh, don't you hear that pilot bawling?  
Only one more day!  
  
_ The siren felt a smile upon her face, slender digits tracing along the boat's edge for just a moment before she backed away, deciding to join them in their singing. " _Can't you hear those gels a-calling? One more day? Oh, can't you hear that capstan pawling? Only one more day!"_ Admittedly, she allowed her voice to raise louder than her instinct ever told her to- she hadn't noticed until the Captain of the research team, Shingen Kishitani, put his hands over his ears and urged others to do the same. Suddenly, panic spread along the ship. They'd heard a woman's voice, and that meant only one thing. The crewmen quickly pulled up their equipment, setting the boat back up to run again. Little did they know that it was this that would cause their very demise.

Waters, once peaceful, had now thrashed and swirled wildly as the siren's voice came along ever so sweetly. Most crew members, by now, were captivated. Very slowly, it was as if there were a spirit seeping through their bodies, intoxicating them with every second it was allowed access. Only one member of the crew was unaffected, and he wasn't truly a member at all; Shinra Kishitani, the 4 year old son of the Captain. He'd fallen in love instantly, and his passion was nothing like that of the others'. His was _real._

Eyes widening, the siren realized what she'd done. She'd known that her mother's voice could create storms of this sort, but she could control it! She could sing softly, sweetly; her voice, only when filled with rage, _created_ rage. Perhaps it was just the excitement, the happiness that the young siren saw stirring in the water, rather than anger and destruction. No matter the emotion, she knew it was her fault, and she had to get the boat out of it, quick. She sent a strong current of water to it, attempting to send it back out to the open waters.

The ship tilted in its sharp turn, and Shinra, who had been leaning over the edge to stare at her in awe, fell off. There were gasps and screams, especially from the father himself; they were no longer under the siren's spell, for her song had ceased and she was utterly silent. The men thought her a demoness, an evil creature out to take their lives, but when her eyes focused on the boy dressed in all white (save for the black bowtie he had around his collar,) her only instict was to save him, save him, _save him._

Her arms reached out and grabbed him. He was hugged tightly to her chest, and, oh... She was gorgeous. His small hand reached out to touch her cheek, and she gave him a small, reassuring smile. Never had the young doctor-to-be imagined he'd get so close to a siren, or something so _gorgeous_ to begin with. Her very skin was as dark as night, like the coals you'd find in a fire. Hair and eyes to match, ears webbed like fins. Lashes were long, thick, defined. Behind her lips were the sharpest teeth you'd ever seen, and those hands of hers were slim, sleek, pointed at the fingertips. He hadn't been able to see them now, but upon closer examination in the future, he'd notice that her spine was laced with ridges and her tail was missing some scales.

He fell in love immediately.

Shinra Kishitani carried that love all the way through his life, from when he was 4 years old and she set him back on the boat, to when he was 14 and set sail on his own for the first time to find her. He was 24 now, and he only ever stopped to resupply or work, sometimes take a break and just relax for a little bit. He never saw her again, but he hadn't given up hope. That gorgeous siren that had saved him two decades ago wasn't a figment of his imagination, nor was she something he could ever let go of. No... He'd find her, and he swore he'd marry her.

_Loneliness._

It was all the siren knew, despite her beautiful voice and appearance. Ashen tail coiling around the plants of her home, she wondered if she'd ever see another pirate ship.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to itsnotlove for being such a perfect person!!! ;0; She made me feel really great about my writing and that's honestly the only reason I'm posting this! c':


End file.
